Black Feathers, Blue Walls, A Storm
by Tempest Illusion Reaper
Summary: Take on the Xmen theme. Kaoru and Belle are orphans whom have extraordinary powers. They uncover a plot to destroy all non mutant life, with them at the very centre!
1. Chapter 1

Howdy to YOU reader!!

This is a team effort by US!!

(also known as Akairu, Jexah and Sitarsha… no those aren't our real names… )

We were kinda laying outside at midnight last night staring at the sky, looking for shooting stars (Akairu saw two, Jexah, one) after a good, tiring day at Adventure World and began discussing X Men and how awesome it would be to have super hero powers or likeness – that's where the idea for this fanfic came from!!

This is for our mates and us. If you don't like it, lump it!!

P

Also, in the following stories we had favoured characters.

Akairu wrote all the chapters from (Kaoru) Reaper's or Xander's point of view.

Jexah was in charge of (Belle) Illusion's point of view and also of Nate.

Sitarsha [whom wasn't with us from the very beginning writes for (Izzie) Tempest and Billy

Do enjoy. D

-

_Kaoru giggled and tossed the fuzzy pink teddy bear at Belle's head. Belle shrieked and cringed as it hit her shoulder, laughed and threw it back. It didn't do much as the soft toy soon was returned, this time striking her head. Belle put it out of reach before she laughed and began a frenzy of multicolored building blocks right back at Kaoru._

_A red one hit Kaoru's hand and Kaoru cried out in pain. She grabbed a rattle and ran at Belle. Swinging it around as tears ran down her face. She hit Belle repeatedly over the head, Belle screaming out._

'_Mama! Mama!' she yelled, the rattle just missing her eye._

_A tall woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes ran into the room and lifted Kaoru's tiny body off her sister and into the air. Kaoru screamed with anguish and hit her mother over the head too, actually getting her in the eye._

_She jumped and snatched the rattle away from Kaoru, placing it on the high kitchen bench. She sat Kaoru on the table and glared at her as the three year old frowned and tried to look angry in only a way a three-year-old can. Her mother laughed. 'You know you aren't allowed to do that, it's very naughty. You say sorry to your sister right now.'_

'_No!'_

_At that moment, a man walked into the room. He was broad and burly, with short blonde hair and green eyes._

'_What's going on, Celeste?' he demanded, looking from her, to the frowning Kaoru, to crying Belle. He nodded and approached his wife. 'I'll handle this.'_

_He pushed her aside and seized Kaoru's arm, lifting her up into the air, he struck her behind and Kaoru screamed louder than before._

'_That will teach her!' he growled, putting her back in the playpen with Belle. _

'_Brian! No! You should never smack a child!' cried Celeste. 'What will that teach other than violence is the answer for all problems?'_

'_Shut your mouth, Celeste! I was smacked every day with a goddamn belt. Every friggin day!! And I'm fucking grateful for it too!'_

'_Watch your mouth in front of the kids!'_

'_Make me!'_

_Celeste fell silent. Brian grunted menacingly at her before he glanced at the pair of children watching him in shock from the ground. He leaned over the side of the playpen and glared at Kaoru. 'Don't you ever, ever do that again, young lady!' He turned to Belle, and I had better not ever see you turn out like her! Got that?'_

_Belle's lip quivered and she nodded. Kaoru stared at her father, intense loathing in her eyes._

_Her mouth stirred. 'I hate you.'_

_His hand moved faster than she could react. It struck her face and her cheek flushed deep red. Celeste screamed._

'_How dare you do that to my child—?!'_

_Kaoru fell backwards, slightly dazed by the hit, her skin still tingling. She reached out to stop herself falling and got a hold of Belle's long dark blonde hair. Belle screamed and Kaoru looked up at her parents, both their eyes wide, one in anger, one in horror. The last thing she saw was the white kitchen oven before there was a loud boom, a flash of blue light and then black._

I woke with a start and cried out. There was a sudden high pitched shrieking sound and blood was suddenly splattered all over the walls, the bed and myself. I glanced at the bed beside mine, heart pounding, to see my sister's eyelids flickering. She moaned. She was waking up.

_Where did the blood come from?_ I glanced around quickly, and I finally realized the mangle of ginger fur at the foot of Belle's bed wasn't a stuffed toy. It was what remained of her kitten, Fuzzy. I could see the blood in a puddle around it, soaking through the bed sheets.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at my hands. There was blood on them. I leaned to one side and flicked my lamp on. Then, with another glance at the dead kitten, I fell back onto my pillows laughing.

Remind me to never have nightmares again. The kitten's head had been completely obliterated. In the light, I could see an ear on the bookshelf and what I think was an eyeball in a corner. I wondered if that mushy looking thing on top of the toy-box was a part of its brain.

I looked back at Belle. Her eyes opened. She mustn't have seen the blood to begin with, thank god, and she smiled at me. 'Are you okay, Kaoru?'

I was relieved that I hadn't mistakenly blown her head up. It would have been much messier. JOKING! I love my sister, but I don't think she's going to love me for much longer.

She saw the blood.

She screamed. I flinched and buried my face in the pillows, trying not to laugh as she sat up, saw what remained of Fuzzy and screamed again. Carefully, I looked up. Tears were welling in my eyes I was trying so hard not to laugh, but I put on a straight face so it looked like I was crying over the dead kitten. I've never really like cats anyway, I'm a dog person. Both of us have this friend who absolutely loves cats, so I hope she doesn't catch wind of this, or my head'll be on a stick, if she can catch me first. I send kisses on the wind to you, dear Lina!

Belle glared at me. 'Have another bad dream? Or was this one just for fun?'

I raised my hands in protest. 'Hey, I had a bad dream. It was about mum and dad again. You can get into my head and watch it if you don't believe me!'

I stared straight at her as she stared back. I knew she was sorting through my head to see if I was lying. I can always tell because it takes longer for her to blink and her mouth twitches as if she's talking to herself. Plus, I can feel it. It's like having a doctor with cold fingers poking you, except he's poking your brain.

She sighed. 'I believe you.'

'Do you forgive me?'

'I don't think I have a choice!'

I laughed at her. 'Be glad it wasn't _your_ head!'

She laughed too. 'Kaoru, this is the third pet you've killed by accident!'

So true. The first was our first foster-parents old cat, Mittens. Old Mittens lost his entire body to the same nightmare. We were given back to the home for that. The second belonged to our third set of foster parents. Chinny the guinea pig. I can sum that up in one word, _squish_. I was dreaming again, and I threw the TV cabinet at his wheel. In my dream, there were mice running around, squeaking, and I was trying to kill them. So I was throwing things in the direction of their squeaking. Little did I know I was killing little rats in reality. Back to the home we went.

And they were only the accidents…

'Whoops.' I said. I glanced at the scrap of fur that remained of Fuzzy, picked it up with my mind and threw it at a wall, blood splattered everywhere and the lump of fur slid down the wall, leaving a trail of blood, and finally came to rest in the waste paper basket.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall. No doubt our concerned foster parents had been awoken by Belle's screaming. I chuckled. Back to the home we would go.

Three, two, one…

The door opened.

Lucy and Sam screamed.

Yup, that's the trademark scream. We're OUTTA here!!

-

This one was mainly an intro. The characters will get some depth as the story goes on. Also, due to our editing process, some chapters may be re-uploaded on occasion. If anyone subscribes to this fanfic I'll be sure to let them know of any changes.

XO

Akairu, Jexah and Sitarsha


	2. Chapter 2

Well it's our first day at a new school. Normally I would be nervous but I have done this about 17 times in my life and im only in Yr 11. Kaoru keeps getting us expelled by making up stupid pranks to play on students and sometimes its worse; she makes us do it to the teachers, although it is great to see the look on their faces. Like the one time we planned this whole prank to play on our principle of our last school. You should have seen his face, it was priceless!

She kept teleporting behind him at the assembly and making the kids laugh at him by pulling faces and mimicking him. Meanwhile, I was by his side, totally invisible, and creating walls. He paced as he spoke and kept walking into them! The final straw came when Kaoru, obviously bored, used her telekinesis to undo his belt and his pants fell down, shortly followed by a pair of satin Elmo boxers. The whole school went blind that day! Needless to say, some cow dobbed us in and, well, that was the end of that!

Now I was walking into my new classroom, followed closely by Kaoru. This time she had wisely hidden her wings in that weird way were they go 'poof' and vanish in a cloud of sparks. It was so _funny_ when she forgot about them on our first day at school number four, the uproar it caused! The teachers though they were fake to begin with, and told her to take them off!

'Year 12's I want to introduce you to Belle and Kaoru, your new classmates.'

The teacher here seemed okay, she had a pretty face, dark skin and happy, grey eyes. Her black hair was tied in a bun, like the day before when she met up with our adoptive parents to explain the curriculum… what the hell is a curriculum?

One of the boys immediately shouted, 'Kaoru? What sort of a weird name is that? I bet you that's the emo chick! And Belle? Are you married to the beast or something?'

Kaoru, being Kaoru, instantly reacted. She walked right over to the boy and quickly, with one hand, seized the front of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. He was taller than she was, and not half bad looking, but there was shock in his eyes as this girl, probably twenty kilos lighter than him, lifted him into the air like he was made of marshmallows.

'Don't you _dare _pick on Belle!' shouted Kaoru. 'You'll have _me_ to answer to!'

The boy was speechless.

'What's your name, anyway?' she asked him, lowering him back into his chair.

'Nate,' he said in a sulky voice.

Kaoru laughed. 'Nate, like in Six Feet Under? Yay! Let's all run funeral homes, have gay brothers, drug addicted sisters, psychotic mothers and see our dead father whenever it suits us!'

Nate seemed to know better than to reply. He remained silent.

'Um, Kaoru? This isn't a very good way to make friends,' I said. 'I don't care what he says, it doesn't mean anything.'

'_I'll tell you about him later_,' I added in private.

'I'll forgive you, because it's your first day, Kaoru, dear.' The teacher was biting her lip nervously. 'But that's not the way this school works. Be nice to the other students.'

I could see Kaoru just bursting so say something in rebuttal, but she seemed to decide it wasn't such a good idea.

'Take your seats Kaoru, Belle,' said the teacher. 'I'll begin the lesson.'

I barely paid any attention to the teacher as she wrote on the board. It could have been sums, it could have been notes, GOD it could have been the meaning of life and I wouldn't have noticed. I kept looking back at that guy, Nate. He was kinda cute, and a rebel… I liked rebels…

Kaoru kept glancing at him too. I'm not sure what she was thinking, but the whole aura of the room changed after one of the boys, dark haired and tan, raised his hand and spoke. He was dressed in as much black as possible without being too out of uniform. A black tie, black wristbands, black nail-polish and eyeliner. If Kaoru was an emo, this guy was a Goth. His voice rang with this cute Irish accent that didn't match and I watched Kaoru as her eyes straight away fell on him.

_Well, _I thought,_ she's going to be dating him in less than a week_. Kaoru had a huge weakness for people with Irish accents, even more guys with Irish accents, dark hair and dark eyes. This kid was blessed.

That was all I remember from that lesson. The real fun began at recess that day.

Kaoru wasted no time. As soon as the bell rang she was flirting with the Irish guy. Flicking her dark hair and using her 'Smile, Look Away. Smile, Look Away' technique. She followed him across the quadrangle until he got to the place were he clearly sat. I was about to approach, when Nate came and sat beside the Irish guy.

I saw Kaoru pause. With a smile, I faded into nothing, hoping no one saw me vanish, and crept up right behind Kaoru.

'_I'm behind you,_' I told Kaoru with my mind. I saw her give a small nod to show she understood. _'You want the goss on the guys?_' She gave another nod. _The Irish one is Xander. He lived in Ireland for twelve years, so hasn't been over here long. His mother was a waitress and his father… wow, his father was a mutant that could play with time! He's really nice, a bit stubborn, has a morbid fear of talking about his father, who would not take The Cure just because his wife wanted him to have it. He left with another woman. He is also frightened of enclosed spaces. Now Nate. Nate is fully Australian, and his aunt's ex husband's daughter was a mutant who could manipulate fire. Nate has a rebellious streak, but only so people will think he's brave and like him more. He was bashed by his father as a kid and still is. He feels unloved and needs attention. He's a sweet guy with a love of animals, especially frogs. He's scared of heights. Now, try and find all this out yourself.'_

Kaoru nodded one last time.

'So.' Kaoru sat on the Irish guy's other side. 'What's your name anyway?'

I had to stifle a laugh. She had been flirting with this guy for over ten minutes and she still didn't know his name.

He blinked. 'Xander.'

'Cute name,' said Kaoru.

'Yeah,' Xander replied. 'Yours is bizarre. Kaoru? Where did that come from?'

'Meh, I guess my parents just liked it. My real ones that is.'

I sighed. She was using the 'feel sorry for me I'm adopted and cute and so so so lonely' method.

'Your real ones? Are you adopted?'

_You may pass go, you may collect two hundred dollars! DER! _I thought irritably. _It's obvious, why ask?_

'Yeah. No big. Parents were killed in a freak accident when the oven in the kitchen exploded.'

I felt a pang in my stomach as I remembered that exact moment, the precise flash of blinding red light, followed by a flash of blue, and pain. Screams, then silence.

The house was obliterated. I still, to this day, don't understand how Kaoru, at _three_ could turn a house into splinters, or even how I managed to throw up a barrier wall in time to prevent us being killed too. That's right, Kaoru could have killed herself, she still probably could.

'What about your parents?' Kaoru asked Xander. There we are, she was getting to the stuff she already knew now.

Xander pulled an anxious face. 'I don't like to talk about them. My mum was great but my dad…'

'Yes?'

'Well, he was a mutant. We never speak of him. That's all I will say.'

'And all that needs to be said, has been said,' added Nate.

'Was I speaking to you, _Nate_?' demanded Kaoru.

This was interesting; Xander's dad was a mutant. Why was Nate so touchy? They _were_ best mates.

'Why don't you speak of him? Are you ashamed of him?' asked Kaoru. She could be very commanding and bold when she was curious. She can get like that when someone's upset too.

'No! It's not that it's… it's just—'

I was actually quite surprised how fast Xander was opening up to Kaoru. He had barely known her fifteen minutes and was already telling her about his family.

'—It's really none of your business.' Nate jumped in.

'You should really learn not to stick your nose where it's not wanted, Natey.' Kaoru threw back at him. She smiled at Xander. 'There's no way you should be ashamed.'

'I'm not ashamed!' exclaimed Xander.

'Shall I show you why?' asked Kaoru, not expecting an answer and pretending she hadn't heard him. Before he could move his mouth she jumped backwards, right over my head, using her telekinesis to manipulate the air, and floated, about ten feet above the ground, before she slowly came back down to the ground. Hair flying all around.

'_Was that smart?_' I asked her. '_What if he goes all ape nuts on you?_'

I saw her mouth the words, 'shit happens.'

I turned back to Nate and Xander. Both of their mouths were open and their eyes wide.

'Not good enough for you?' said Kaoru in a loud voice. She needn't have bothered; everyone in the quadrangle was staring at her already. 'Well then—'

Out came the wings. Her pair of massive black feathered wings suddenly sprouted from her back. She flapped them once and all the dirt on the ground was stirred up. She flew higher, her wings inflating with the air, before she tensed them and began to loop the loop in the air.

Xander and Nate were on their feet. They ran towards the circle that was forming beneath Kaoru. I saw my danger and quickly tried to get away. I avoided Xander but Nate ploughed right into me. I hit my knee on the concrete, scraping off skin. It stung.

I concentrated on it, feeling the blood rush to the area and watched as it glowed with a pale pink light and the wound slowly closed up.

It was only after I lifted my head that I realized people were staring at me too. The invisibility must have been deactivated when I hit my knee. Nate, half sitting, half lying on the ground, had an expression of absolute amazement on his face.

I smiled and glanced back up at Kaoru.

What a show off. I could see her building up to her favourite move. Wait, wait… here it comes. Kaoru wrapped her wings tightly around her body and began a corkscrew towards the ground.

I got up quickly, ignoring Nate and shoved my way through the crowd to the front.

Kaoru gained speed, faster and faster, getting nearer and nearer to the concrete that I scraped my knee on. In a split second, she appeared to hit it, but she vanished, leaving behind a small cloud of black feathers.

'Fuck!' some kid shouted. 'What just happened? Where did she go?'

I caught a glimpse of Xander out of the corner of my eye. She'd be near him, knowing her, but better safe than sorry.

'_Where'd you go this time?_' I asked her; before it occurred to me she couldn't answer. I sighed, before I spotted her behind Xander. I had been right.

She tapped him on the shoulder. 'Looking for me?'

Xander absolutely shat himself. 'How— how did you do that? How do you have more than one power?'

I saw Kaoru pause. Neither of us knew how we had more than one power.


End file.
